


Fiery Eyes

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Pumpkin Spice, Tumblr Prompt, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: “Demon!” - “No, just some damn good contacts.”





	Fiery Eyes

While not included in the mass shout out announcing this I have decided to join in regardless. Hope this amuses some one.

 **WarNinGs:** Prompt Drabble, anti-pumpkin spice

 **Prompt used:**  . _“Demon!”_ \- “ _No, just some damn good contacts_." Provided by @lillie-writes

**!PumpkinSpicePumpkinSpicePumpkinSpicePumpkinSpiceumpkinSpicePumpkinSpice!**

Robbie frowned as he crossed his arms, the few bags he was holding were full of clothes and accessories for some up coming Halloween party Daisy was going to. She had puppy dog eyed him into agreeing to come along, they were not really his friends after all. After assuring him that Team Coulson would keep him just for his sweet ride the Inhuman agent decided it was time to go shopping. With nothing better to do he had shrugged and followed along, he had not minded much until now. Some trendy coffee shop was not his scene and the fake pumpkin smell was starting to give him a headache. Did these people even know what real pumpkin smelled like? He did not understand the whole pumpkin spiced everything thing that happened this time of year, and he was happy not to. Turning his attention to the cashier he frowned when the guy smirked at him before setting Daisy's large overpriced not-coffee down on the counter. "Been looking forward to Pumpkin Spice Season haven't ya?"

Daisy smiled as she closed her eyes inhaling the scent she missed so much most of the year, "mmm."

The blond man moved over to the glass display and removed a large cinnamon dusted, caramel drizzled, muffin holding it out, "On the house beautiful."

Daisy blinked, she was wearing a black tank top under an old navy flannel she had not really worn in a few years, not exactly dressed to impress. Tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear she took the muffin and smiled brightly, "Thank you."

"You smile is thanks enough," He winked at the boyfriend as the girl sipped her coffee clearly in heaven. The man walked up beside her and glared at him, dark eyes glowing as if on fire and he blinked going white with fear. "Demon!"

Head jerked up, coffee forgotten for the moment Daisy turned to Robbie noting his warning glare was burning, she had seen that before. Hooking her arm in his she made sure she had her coffee and free muffin before smiling at the cashier once more, “No, just some _damn_ good contacts. Thanks again!" Pulling she was pleased when Robbie came without protest, the man was stubbornness incarnate when he wanted to be. Once outside she sighed in bemusement, "so cute."

Robbie frowned at her, "The Rider is _not_ cute."

Daisy leaned up and kissed her frowning boyfriend, "Is to me, now let's get back so we can get ready." Robbie sighed as he absently licked his lips, maybe that fake pumpkin spiced wasn't so bad after all.

**!PumpkinSpicePumpkinSpicePumpkinSpicePumpkinSpiceumpkinSpicePumpkinSpice!**

Yep this chica is not a big fan of the pumpkin spice craze, Saigon cinnamon will ruin normal cinnamon for you.


End file.
